Fixing Good: Episode 1- Pilot
Cam wakes up, strutting his cock and walks to the workout room in his house to use his state-of-the-art stair climber. He walks for about an hour before he puts some pants on, a dress shirt, and his glasses. He goes to the breakfast table where he sees his bitch wife Masta and their son, Speter the 3 of Queensland. "Dad, has Tyreese met Bruce Cooper" said Spete. "Son, fuck if I know, now eat your breafast like what we do for 50% of the show". said Cum *Spete takes a bite into his flesh and rips part of it off "I am a cannibal" said Spete "Happy Birthday" says his wife Masta "Ill give you the rest of your present tonight after work" "Is it true Aunt Jemima is black" says Spete "Stop ruining my birtday son" says Cam "Lets go to school so I can look at that new student teachers ass" *The group heads off to Mike Hunk Community High School where Cam works as a Chemisty Teacher "Get out of the fucking car Spete, you fucking cripple." says Cam *They walk into the school where Cam heads to his chemistry class to see all of his students sitting in front of him. "Ok class, today, we are going to learn about atomic bonds, now does anyone know what an atomic bond is?" "Ur mum, lel" says a douchey student in the back of the classroom (Negan TWD) "Negan, im trying to teach and you are disrupting me, bully" says Cam "Your penis is small" says Negan TWD "Ok, thats it, you so sure about that" says Cam "Yeah" says Negan TWD "You really want me to pull my pants down and show you" says Cam "Yeah" says Negan TWD *Cam pulls down his pants and the classroom is in awe. The class looks over at the doorway where the Principal is standing, jaw wide open. The principal passes out. “Quick class, get a garbage bag for the body” says Cam *The group takes the body down to the chemistry closet and puts sulfuric acid in a container and they dissolve the body. *After work, Cam heads out to the car wash for his second job where he cleans the cars for a little extra buck. “Hey look, its Cam” says the douchey student from earlier as he takes a photo *Cam beats the shit out of Negan TWD, shitting in his mouth as he walks away. Walt then returns home where he is surprised by his family and friends for his birthday “Happy birthday!” the group says “Pound cake is a delicious food.” says Spete out of the random *The scene pans to later on where the group is sitting around the TV watching Hippo’s local drug bust. “How much money is that exactly?” says Cam “Not much, just around 1.3 million.” says Hippo “Dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyum Nigga” says Cam *The camera pans to the living room where the women are talking “Masta, your bump is hardly showing” says Derk “Well, it could have something to do with the fact that I am a fucking man” says Masta *The scene pans to sometime around a week later where Cam is working on a car and he passes out. He is taken to a nearby hospital where he is given the news by a doctor that he Ovary cancer. “Wow, no shit” says Cam “Yeah, its a tragedy, were still not sure on how you got it in the first place, considering you are a man.” “Ok, well im going back to work so put up with my bs boss.” says Cam *Cam heads back to the car wash “Cam, im going to need you to finish up on a car outside” says Perry “But my shift is over, I dont have to deal with your shit anymore” says Cam “Im sorry, but what else am I going to do” says Perry “Goodbye, all. I'm officially done with this job. It's been an interesting experience, but I'm out. Any closing comments any of you may want to say to me can be left on my talk page, but I will not respond to them.” says Cam “Suck my dieeecckkkkkkkkkzzzzzz CamTheFuckingWoot,Popsfuckingmcacapo" says Perry “Fuck the administration system, fuck the community, and fuck you. Have a nice day, Mr. Admin.” says Cam *Cam is seen heading to a drug bust with is bro-before-ho Hippo. “Wait in the car Cam, im going in” says Hippo *Cam is seen sitting in the car when he looks up at the window above only to see Ghast climbing out of the window and falling off the roof. A naked guy above him is throwing his clothes to him on the ground. “Pinkpussy?” Cam says to himself *Ghost motions toward Cam to shut the fuck up and gets in his car to drive off. On the back of the car, Cam notices the license plate that says Captin Cock *The camera pans to later that night where Cam is seen entering the Pinkpussy residence where he encounters Ghast outside “Look, you found me, now what are you going to do, turn me into the cops” says Ghast “No, I want you to cook meth with me” says Cam “Lets do this” says Ghast *The camera pans to later that day where Cam is seen stealing chemistry supplies from his chemistry closet. Later that day, they are seen in the RV cooking the purest crystal meth they have ever seen. Ghast later takes a sample to Popozao. “This is the finest shit in all of New Mexico” says Ghast “I know you didnt make this Pinkpussy” says Popo “Where did you make it” “I know this guy….” says Ghast *The camera pans to later that day where Popo, Ghost, and some other Mexican drive up to the RV in the desert “Run Cam, run” says Ghast as he trips over a rock, knocking himself out. *Cam attempts to run but is held at gunpoint by Popo “Show me how to cook this bitch” says Popo “Ok, cum on, ill show you” says Cam *Cum shows the group how to make meth before attempting to kill them with some red shit used in making meth. Cam and Ghost put the gas masks on and drive away before crashing the vehicle into a ditch. “Shit dawg, tis be it” says Ghast “I hope Kaley will remember to change my Occupation to dead” says Cam *The squad cars pass and they look at the them like WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! The End